


A matter of trust

by Shagel



Category: Alien: Covenant, Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, Fucking ust, creepy but romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shagel/pseuds/Shagel
Summary: Сборка драбблов о людях, андроидах и Чужих





	1. Chapter 1

В Элизабет Шоу есть что-то, чего нет у остальных.  
Инаковость ее не заключается в структуре ДНК или наличии мутаций.  
С точки зрения любого андроида она ничем не отличается от других людей. Ей присущи боль, радость, гнев и другие эмоции. И все же она не такая, как остальные.  
— Тебе не страшно? — спрашивает ее Дэвид, когда она укутывается в старую материю, уже не напоминающую плед, и садится за пульт управления кораблем Жокеев.  
Он прекрасно знает, что ей страшно, ее тело выдает ее: расширенные зрачки, незначительное покраснение кожных покровов на щеках, поверхностное дыхание, но она старается выглядеть бодрой. Фальшиво-веселой.  
— А тебе? — переспрашивает она в ответ и смотрит в упор. Черные цепкие глаза делают ее похожей на птицу, только Дэвид еще не определился — хищную или нет.  
— Андроидам не доступен страх. В отличие от людей, — мягко поправляет он ее. Нет, не хищную. Но голодную.  
— Полная чушь! — Элизабет хмыкает, а руки ее возносятся над сенсорными шарами, напоминая движения пианиста.  
Старое воспоминание, чужое, но слишком четкое, чтобы можно было принять его за сбой системы, озадачивает. Пальцы на клавишах, белизна мраморной глыбы, выточенной в исполинского человека, журчание чая, выливающегося из носика чайника в чашку...  
— Мы не так уж и различны, если подумать, — Элизабет не замечает, что с ним не так. Возможно, для нее это вполне нормально — уловить микрореакции андроидов под силу только андроидам. — Мы направляемся туда, где, по всей видимости, умрем. Я умру, — добавляет она, почему-то улыбаясь. — Тебе может так и не повезти, и ты просто останешься один. Навсегда. Разве это тебя не пугает?  
Чужие видения пропадают. Остается только пульт инопланетного корабля, моргающий под мягкими прикосновениями Элизабет словно живое существо. И ее глаза.  
Он будет скучать без этого взгляда.  
— Да, — он кивает и отворачивается. Его выпрямленная спина и расправленные плечи не в силах передать это ощущение.  
Наверное, это и есть страх.

***

  
  
В капсуле Элизабет выглядит практически счастливой. Она напевает что-то себе под нос, выпрямляя руки вдоль туловища. Она готовится ко сну, не к смерти, может, поэтому она улыбается.  
— Все будет хорошо, — она говорит со слегка неуверенными интонациями в голосе. Еще не вопрос. Тень сомнения. —Дэвид?  
— Конечно. Я разбужу тебя, когда мы будем близко, — он смотрит на нее так, словно не может наглядеться. Во время пути у него еще будет полно возможностей, но эту улыбку — Дэвид прекрасно знает — он не увидит никогда.  
Ему хочется сделать что-то еще, не для нее, хотя это возможно: дотронуться до плеча, подбадривая, или до обнаженной кисти, такой тонкой, что он может переломать ее разом. Кивнуть и улыбнуться в ответ.  
Для людей это нормально, они привыкли к поддержке. К тому, что они, будучи совершенно уникальными и разъединенными организмами, способны в одно мгновение стать единым целым через эмоции.  
Но коснуться ее лица, теплого, мягкого, Дэвиду хочется не для нее. Для себя.  
Там, где под тонкой кожей бьется голубая жилка.  
Элизабет не позволит. Для нее он всего лишь машина, недо-существо, созданное только для того, чтобы быть послушным рабом. И ее улыбка на самом деле предназначена не для него.

***

  
  
Он касается ее уже прохладного тела. Температура понижена, чтобы ей не пришлось страдать.  
Элизабет не сможет проснуться, не почувствует боль, она спит и видит одни и те же сны.  
На мгновение Дэвид застывает, термо-скальпель останавливается всего в нескольких миллиметрах от кожи — если надавить, грудная клетка с легкостью разойдется, напоминая крылья.  
Сны? Как бы ему хотелось подарить ей другие сны. Заменить одни, наполненные прошлым, уже таким бесполезным, снами надежды. Снами никогда не сбывшегося будущего.  
Снами, где он сможет стоять рядом с нею, такой совершенной, каким может быть только божество-создатель, и смотреть на рушащиеся города.  
Где она уже не будет улыбаться. Но ее взгляд все равно будет тянуться к нему.  
Как жаль, что это невозможно.  
А затем он целует ее. В мягкие прохладные губы. Они крепко сжаты, забиты снами, и он не чувствует ее дыхания. Хотя это и не важно.  
Когда скальпель погружается в белую кожу, рассекая слой за слоем, ему хочется остановиться.  
Отбросить инструменты. Сбежать, преследуемый тенью того, что Элизабет звала страхом, истинно человеческим чувством. Но Дэвид продолжает.  
Потому что это единственный способ сделать ее совершенной. Божеством, способным стоять рядом с ним. И смотреть, как все рушится и тонет во мраке.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Земля. Исследовательский комплекс «Вейланд Инд.».  
Сектор 18А, четвертый отсек.  
16.2.2106 г.  
14:00**_  
  
— Вы понимаете, что весь разговор между нами записывается?   
Сидящая напротив женщина с необычайно бледным лицом и практически черными в тускло-синем свете глазами кивает, не отводя взгляда от ее собеседника. Она не кажется испуганной, скорее собранной. Готовой к чему угодно. Будь это всего лишь разговор, или битва.   
— Отлично, — доктор Доуэлл расплывается в фальшивой улыбке и усаживается поудобнее. Словно это не очередной допрос — каждый раз доктора разные, в этом весь смысл: разность должна запутывать Шоу, лишать уверенности, — и они не в засекреченном бункере, в сотне метров под землей.   
— Тогда начнем. Ваше имя?  
— Доктор Элизабет Шоу, — четко и уверенно отвечает та. — Но вы ведь это и так знаете, — она насмешливо поднимает бровь, но кроме этого от усмешки в ее лице больше ничего нет. Глаза серьезные, взгляд откровенно враждебный. Хотя через секунду и это пропадает — кажущуюся ненависть сменяет откровенная скука и безразличие.   
— Это стандартная процедура опрашивания, — оправдывается Доуэлл, хотя ей и самой становится неуютно. Если могла бы, отстранилась, скрестила руки и ноги, хотя для нее это непозволительно.  
Следят не только за Шоу. За ней тоже. Весь успех проводимого допроса зависит от ответов, слишком уж многое поставлено на кон.   
— Идем далее, — Доуэлл постукивает пальцем по тонкому стеклу планшета прежде, чем перейти к следующему вопросу. Странно, но ее это успокаивает. — Как вы оказались на Прометее?  
— Я была включена в состав корабля вместе с остальными участниками экспедиции. Мы отправились на поиски богов, — доктор Шоу, кажется, помнит свои слова наизусть. По крайней мере, именно это написано в прошлом и позапрошлом допросах. Если поднять остальные — они будут повторять ее речь слово в слово. Ничего лишнего. — И потерпели неудачу.  
— Вы считаете это неудачей?  
— А разве нет? — Элизабет чуть подается назад, откидываясь в своем кресле — оно неудобное, жесткое, чтобы подавлять уверенность допрашиваемых, но ее это, кажется, ни капли не смущает. Она привыкла. — Все умерли. Кроме меня.  
— И Дэвида, — поправляет ее Доуэлл. — Андроида.  
— И андроида, — ее лицо кривится. Разговоры об андроиде ей, это заметно, не очень нравятся. Так что Доуэлл отмечает жирную галочку напротив третьего варианта в вопросе номер 7.   
— Какие мысли это вызвало у вас?  
— Мое спасение? Я не ожидала, что так все пойдет. Я думала, умру там, на этой планете, — темные глаза Элизабет Шоу, кажется, способны пронзить насквозь.  
— И что же повлияло на изменение ваших планов?   
— Вы об андроиде? Нет, дело было совсем не в нем. Наверное... — доктор Шоу слегка медлит, задумываясь, и словно уходит в себя. — Наверное, я просто хотела отомстить. Дэвид помог мне.   
— Он нарушил устав, чтобы помочь вам. Почему? — этот вопрос задавался не раз. И в каждом из них ответ был одинаковым. Ничего не менялось. Интересно, почему так, задается вопросом Доуэлл. Кое-кто на базе поговаривал, что между андроидом и доктором Шоу было куда больше, чем просто рабочие отношения. Нечто зародившееся в час наибольшей опасности? Но ведь синтетики были неспособны на чувства.   
— Потому что я приказала ему сделать это. У него не было выбора после смерти Викерс. Я осталась за главную, — вот сейчас Элизабет улыбается. Широко, приоткрыв ровный ряд зубов. Только глаза по-прежнему холодные, заморозить можно.   
— Он хотел этого?  
— Андроиды не могут хотеть. У них нет выбора, — обрывает ее доктор Шоу. — Вы знаете это не меньше меня. К чему тогда ваш вопрос?  
— Это просто...  
— Просто стандартная процедура, я знаю. Как жаль, что за несколько месяцев, что вы держите меня здесь, новых вопросов вы так и не придумали. Слишком уж повторяетесь, — ее не обманешь. Не запутаешь. Элизабет смотрит на Доуэлл искоса, и той меньше всего хочется находиться здесь.   
— Последний вопрос, — нервно сглатывает Доуэлл. — Дэвид, вы знаете, что будет с ним? — этого вопроса не было среди остальных. На самом деле его вообще не существует, этот от нее лично.   
— Андроид? — переспрашивает доктор Шоу. — Нет, а что с ним должно случиться? — ее голос все такой же ровный и скучающий, но пауза слишком затянута. Надрывно-молчалива. И это говорит само за себя.  
— Его разберут на части. Он нарушил устав, причем не единожды.  
— Я не знала, нет. Но скажите мне, Доуэлл, какое мне до этого дело? — Элизабет Шоу смотрит на нее своими темными глазами, мертвыми и холодными, словно в них полощется пустота космоса, и ее ничем не взять. — Мне все равно.  
Она, кажется Доуэлл, не обратит никакого внимания, даже если сама умрет. В ней уже ничего не осталось.   
И это значит, доктор Шоу может продолжать свои полеты. И искать богов дальше.  
  
  
 __ **Земля. Исследовательский комплекс «Вейланд Инд.».  
Сектор 18А, пятый отсек.  
16.2.2106 г.  
18:14  
**  
— Последний вопрос, Дэвид, — Доуэлл смотрит на сидящего перед нею синтетика. Он спокоен и безразличен, и в этом так похож на доктора Шоу, отделенную от него тонкой стеной. — Ты знаешь, что случится с тобой?   
— Я нарушил устав, — говорит он ровно. — Скорее всего, меня уничтожат.   
— Не совсем. Твои знания об инопланетном корабле и его управлении бесценны. Будет стерта лишь твоя память. Все личные данные. Это расстраивает тебя?  
Он смотрит на нее как на идиотку. Слабая улыбка, прячущаяся в уголках тонких губ, настолько эфемерна, что кажется всего лишь тенью.   
— А почему, доктор Доуэлл, я должен расстраиваться? Я же не умею чувствовать, — сейчас он так похож на Элизабет Шоу, что ей становится страшно.   
— Мне все равно.

***

  
  
 ** _Пояс Сатурна, орбита 143АН-18, исследовательский центр Вейланд Инд.  
Корабль Пандора.  
23.9.2110 г.  
28:40, за пять часов до гипер-прыжка._**  
  
Из всех названий ей это нравится больше всего. Пандора. Звучное, несущее в себе бездну смысла. Женское.  
Для Элизабет оно кажется наиболее подходящим по смыслу. Если бы еще те идиоты из Вейланд Индастриз понимали. Но в этом и заключается весь смысл — они не понимали ничего. Так что для них название — это всего лишь набор букв.   
— Доктор Шоу, — слабо шуршит передатчик, загораясь синеватым мерцанием. — Ваше присутствие необходимо в шестом отсеке. Кажется, с андроидом, Уолтером, что-то не в порядке. Не взглянете? — это Дэниелс Брэнсон. Она все еще побаивается синтетиков как таковых. Слишком уж они пугающе похожи на людей.   
Хотя Элизабет могла бы с уверенностью сказать ей —  _о нет, милая, они ни капли не похожи. Они противоположны. И это прекрасно._  
— Конечно. Я сейчас буду, — Элизабет морщится — рано, слишком рано, но ничего уже не поделаешь — и перебирает крестик в пальцах. Он холодит ладонь, тяжелый, увесистый, и поблескивает на свету.   
До чего забавно, он ведь и взаправду стал символом ее веры, вместилищем чего-то куда большего, чем можно себе вообразить, а идиоты в Вейланд все прозевали.   
Они так и не поняли, что хранилось внутри полого серебряного креста — крошечное зерно знаний, маленькая флэшка с записанным на ней разумом.  
Крестик Элизабет привычно прячет под ворот комбинезона, проходится по нему пальцами в знаке нежности, и поднимается в шестой отсек, не обращая внимания на снующий мимо персонал корабля. Всего через несколько часов все уснут, так и не поняв, что же на самом деле произошло.  
Она переступает через порог, останавливаясь у сидящего на медицинском столе андроида. Совсем свежий, новенький, только что освобожден из прозрачного пластика.  
Он, кажется, смотрит сквозь нее, и взгляд его светлых глаз, водянисто-серых, затуманен. Но это только кажется.  
— Привет, Дэвид, — улыбается Элизабет.  
Ожидание стоило того, и они словно не расставались на долгих пять лет. Словно ничего не было — ни долгих допросов, ни тяжелых медицинских операций, чтобы поставить Элизабет на ноги после внезапного возвращения на Землю на инопланетном корабле.   
Они снова вместе.   
— Привет, Элизабет, — он оскаливается в ответ — ровная усмешка, гладкие белые зубы. И совершенно человеческое счастье в глазах.


	3. Chapter 3

— Просыпайся, Элизабет, — мягкий голос доносится откуда-то сверху. Он словно тянет ее за собой из дремы. Из самого небытия, где тихо и спокойно.   
Она дергается и открывает глаза.   
Размытый силуэт справа от нее дрожит, и Элизабет щурится, смаргивает набегающие слезы. Хочется стереть их рукой, но пальцы не слушаются ее. Их словно вообще нет, нет ни тела, ни ног, одна только тошнота и резь в глазах.  
— Чт... Что... — язык распух и еле ворочается во рту, — что случилось? — она по-прежнему лежит, но теперь наконец зрение возвращается, и мутные очертания превращаются в темный силуэт.  
Мужчина, волосы такие светлые, что блестят золотом, или ей это уже мерещится. Но почему он завис над нею и все еще продолжает смотреть? Чего он ждет?   
— Все порядке, все хорошо. Давай, я помогу, осторожнее, Элизабет, вот... — он знает ее имя, и это несколько успокаивает, смывает тревогу, зародившуюся внутри.   
— Где я? — она не чувствует рук, но все же пытается двигаться, пальцы, слабые, бесчувственно скребут по стеклянному гробу, в который ее уложили. — И... — это не самое страшное. — Кто вы?   
— Дэвид. Я Дэвид, Элизабет. Ты в капсуле, тебе все еще плохо после гипер-прыжка. Но это пройдет, — мужчина рядом с нею помогает ей сесть. Он держит ее с такой аккуратной нежностью, успокаивающе поглаживает по спине, а затем протягивает руку и заводит прядь спутанных волос за ухо, чтобы они не лезли Элизабет в лицо.   
Эти жесты, такие простые и сокровенные, пугают ее. Но отстраниться ей некуда, и приходится просто ждать, пока он не поднимет ее все еще вялое и неподвижное тело и унесет прочь из этого жуткого места.  
Дэвид несет ее на руках с такой легкостью, словно она перышко.   
— Не смотри, — предупреждает он внезапно, но глаза реагируют куда быстрее.  
Здоровенные статуи, чем-то напоминающие человеческие, только белые, выступают из мрака перед ними. Они такие живые, что Элизабет не сразу понимает, что они неподвижны. Мертвы. Их тела нанизаны словно бабочки на иглу, раскрыты и выскоблены, а взгляды одинаково устремлены вверх, в темноту.  
Что пугает сильнее?   
Она слабо вскрикивает и прячет лицо на груди Дэвида, хватаясь ослабевшими за время сна пальцами за ворот костюма, и с каким-то странным отупением прислушивается к молчанию в его груди. Сердце, если оно там есть, почему не бьется? Или она просто сходит с ума, а стук есть, только его забивает шум в ее голове?   
— Отпусти меня, — просит Элизабет, сама не зная почему. Ноги все еще вялые, по ступням бегут острые иголочки, но еще меньше ей хочется, чтобы кто-то нес ее на руках.   
Этот человек незнакомец, и она не может доверять ему.  
— Прости, но нет. Ты упадешь, — Дэвид только сильнее прижимает ее к себе. Ограничивает движения, и теперь она и пальцем пошевелить не сможет. — Подожди еще чуть-чуть, мы уже почти на месте.  
Темнота обволакивает исполинские статуи, ее собственное тело, она поглощает все, и на короткий миг не остается ничего, кроме оглушительной тишины, прерываемой размеренным шагом и ее дыханием, рваным, беспорядочным и испуганным.  
Это колотится ее сердце?   
Элизабет не выдерживает и зажмуривается. Ее вот-вот вытошнит, она еле жива, и ей очень страшно.  
Но затем темнота заканчивается.   
Раз — и ее нет.   
  
Вместо этого круглый зал, покатый купол где-то в высоте, теряющийся в тусклом синем свете, и много зелени. Это, наверное, сад или оранжерея, но здесь совсем нет солнца, почему же они растут?  
— Вот. Теперь я отпущу тебя, — и он взаправду разжимает руки и дает Элизабет стать на собственные ноги, такие слабые, словно вместо костей желе. — Не подскользнись, — даже сейчас, держась на небольшом расстоянии, Дэвид наблюдает за нею, следит за каждым движением, чтобы не дать... упасть?   
Господи, слишком много заботы.  
— Я сама, — Элизабет отталкивает протянутую руку. На мгновение успевает заметить, что рука хоть и чистая, вся покрыта мелкими порезами, затянувшимися белыми полосками шрамиков. Откуда?   
Но затем все ее внимание занимает собственная ходьба. Ей до смерти не хочется свалиться после первого шага этому незнакомцу под ноги.  
Вот так. Один за другим.   
 _Левая нога. Правая нога. Дыхание. Равновесие._    
Понемногу сердце успокаивается, и она уже может стоять ровно.   
Во рту какой-то кисловатый привкус, но тошнить, слава богу, уже не хочется. Прошло.   
— Где мы? — Элизабет оглядывается. В голове так много вопросов, но будет проще, если она начнет потихоньку. И так мозги трещат.  
— Десятый отсек. Бывшая обсерватория. Я переделал ее для тебя.  
— Переделал? — как это? Разве это возможно? И почему, зачем понадобилось исправлять обсерваторию.  
— Да, — Дэвид кивает, и в его взгляде сквозит гордость. Он сам сделал это. — Тебе не нравится? Ты говорила, что скучала по цветам. Увы, я не смог добиться того, чтобы они распустились к твоему пробуждению... — о боже, теперь он выглядит задетым. Он обижается на цветы? В этом месте, сейчас?!  
— Элизабет?  
Что-то в мозгу ворочается, тяжелое и мутное. Резкая боль в животе, словно ее разрывали на части, вытаскивая оттуда что-то. Ее внутренности, как минимум.   
Это рефлекс, и Элизабет хватается за живот. Дергает бинты —  _почему на ней бинты?!_ — пытаясь сорвать их. Кажется, что боль настоящая, до того яркое воспоминание.   
Но там ничего. На гладкой коже нет ран, порезов, изнутри ничего не лезет.  
Это только воспоминания. Ничего нет, больше нет.  
Вот тогда она и падает, тяжело опускается на колени, начиная плакать. И снова к горлу подкатывает тошнота, перед глазами вихрь каких-то мутных картинок, все это было, но когда, почему?  
— Тише, все в порядке. Я с тобой, — Дэвид снова обнимает ее. Опускается рядом и раскрывает руки, пряча ее зареванное лицо у себя на груди. Кажется, от ее слез его костюм насквозь промокнет, но ему все равно. — Это пройдет. Скоро пройдет.  
— Когда... — когда это было, хочет спросить Элизабет, но вместо слов выходит только жалкое всхлипывание.   
— Ты так долго была в криосне, что все смешалось. Но это пройдет, — большая ладонь гладит Элизабет по волосам. Совсем как папа в детстве.   
От мужчины, обнимающего ее, пахнет иначе, пахнет слезами и машинным маслом, но это совсем не важно.   
  
— Сколько я спала? — чуть позже спрашивает она. Когда немного успокаивается и перестает шмыгать носом.   
— Очень долго, — что-то невесомое касается ее затылка. Поцелуй?  
— Сколько?   
— Больше полусотни лет.   
— Сколько?! — слезы это останавливает. Вместо них наружу выходит ужас. Каково это, проспать почти столетие? Ее руки...  
Элизабет бросает взгляд на свои руки, белеющий в тусклом свете живот под размотанными бинтами — кожа чистая, гладкая. Никаких морщин. Она не изменилась? А он?  
— Ты кто? — внутри все холодеет, и она пытается выпутаться. Отползти назад.   
В обнаженную спину колет острыми кончиками листьев.  
— Я Дэвид.   
— Я не помню тебя, — дальше некуда бежать. — Я не знаю тебя.  
— Нет, знаешь, Элизабет, — он все еще не двигается с места, сидит, замерев в той же самой позе, с руками, все еще тянущимися обнять ее. — Я Дэвид. Твой Дэвид.  
  
Снова воспоминания. В этот раз его руки. Они поправляют ее крестик, аккуратно заправляя выпавшую цепочку обратно за вырез рубашки. Проводят по волосам с нежностью, убирая выбившиеся прядки от лица.   
—  _Спи спокойно, любовь моя, я стану сторожить твои сны, ступая по ним тихо и легко..._ — это, должно быть, цитата из какого-то фильма, или книги. Люди так не говорят. Люди... они другие.   
  
— Ты не спал?   
— Нет, — качает он головой. — Я следил за тобой, чтобы все было в порядке.   
— Все это время? — все пятьдесят лет? Тогда почему он выглядит так же, как и она? — Ты синтетик, — приходит осознание. Такое знакомое слово. — Ты... не человек.   
— Нет, — Дэвид смотрит на нее с сожалением. — Ты напугана? Ты боишься  _меня_? — о, этот еле уловимый нажим на последнем слове. Вскользь, будто не так уж и важно, но глаза цепко следят за нею. Считывая все микродвижения.  
— Я не помню тебя, — так будет правильно, пока она не поймет, боится или доверяет ему.   
— Ничего, это пройдет. Все пройдет. Я принесу тебе одежду, — внезапно предлагает Дэвид.   
Одежда... Элизабет бросает взгляд на себя — на ней всего лишь нижнее белье, закрытое и спортивное, но ничего больше, да лохмотья от бинтов на животе, будто она перенесла какую-то операцию. Вот теперь, когда она думает об этом, к лицу приливает краска смущения.   
— Да... спасибо, Дэвид, — одно короткое обращение, всего лишь имя. Но Элизабет кажется, что это одно уже делает его чуть более счастливым. Мимолетный проблеск упоения на неподвижном лице.  
Он уходит и оставляет ее наедине с деревьями, тянущимися ввысь, к центру купола.  
Зелень темная, блестящая. И больно колется. 

***

  
  
Дэвид никогда не оставляет ее наедине. Пока память все еще разрознена, искрошена, Элизабет сама не знает, чему верить.  
В одну ночь она просыпается от крика, потому что видит лицо своего мужа за тонкой пленкой шлема. Лицо Дэвида. На светлых волосах черные брызги, а в глазах страх.  
 _— Это единственный шанс. Прости меня,_ — шепчет он, а затем его окутывает пламя.   
Огонь шипит и пожирает скафандр, окутывая фигуру клубами дыма, но глаза... Глаза Дэвида, светло зеленые, переполненные болью, она может видеть, даже закрыв глаза.   
Темнота гасит ее всхлипы и скрывает заплаканное лицо.   
Но этот сон не самый ужасный. В следующем — у него вообще нет лица.

***

  
  
— Кто ты, Дэвид? — спрашивает его Элизабет, когда ей удается — через час поисков и петляний по бесконечным коридорам корабля — добраться до зала, где он сидит, разглядывая звезды. Они кружат над головой, подсвеченные неоном незнакомые созвездия, в каком-то странном танце.   
— Ты очнулась, — тут же поворачивается к ней он. Оглядывает с ног до головы и недовольно качает головой, — ты забыла обувь. Простудишься.   
— Мне все равно, — Элизабет шевелит озябшими ступнями. Действительно, босые. Она так спешила сюда, что забыла обо всем. Хорошо, что голову не забыла. — Кто ты, Дэвид? — повторяет она свой вопрос. — Почему мне кажется, что мы были близки?   
— Потому что так это и было, — он наклоняет голову и смотрит на нее, долго, пристально. Надеется, что она возьмет и вспомнит? Тогда почему же этого не происходит? Почему она все еще боится его?   
— Ты синтетик. Синтетики и люди плохо сочетаются, — выходит почти как оскорбление. Заставляет Дэвида дернуться, словно его ударили.  
— Тебе лучше знать, Элизабет, — возвращает он ей шпильку.   
Один-один, но почему же так больно?  
— Прости, я просто... — стоит только начать вспоминать, и голова болит. Ноет и стучит в висках. — Я просто ничего не помню.   
— Ничего, — кажется, извинение его устраивает, и он больше не выглядит обиженным. — Я помню все за двоих.   
— И как мы встретились?  
— И это тоже. Иди сюда, — Дэвид машет рукой и зовет ее к себе. Кресло пилота всего одно, но места в нем достаточно, оно просто исполинское.  
— Я увидел тебя впервые на последнем курсе. Третий семестр, ты постоянно опаздывала, — когда он рассказывает, лицо его оживляется. Оно становится таким человечным, как в том сне.   
Может, поэтому Элизабет расслабляется. Позволяет Дэвиду усадить ее себе на колени, растирать, грея, ее озябшие ступни. Он смеется и картинки в голове, такие спутанные, становятся немного четче.   
— Это все не может быть правдой, — теперь она может с уверенностью сказать — оно не бьется. Вместо сердца всего лишь куча проводков. Нервная сетка, грибницей расползшаяся по синтетической плоти. — Ты не можешь помнить  _это_.  
— Но я помню. Помнишь, ты говорила о чуде? Чудо — это нечто сверхъестественное, то, во что можно верить.   
— Нет, есть большая разница между верой в чудо и возможностью того, что ты был человеком и затем нашел способ жить вечно.   
  
О Дэвид, он всегда был таким. На мгновение Элизабет кажется, что зал со звездными картами расплывается, превращаясь в пропасть, над которой висит Дэвид. Смеется в лицо опасности, как он всегда делал. Позади него по склону катятся камешки — земля трясется после обвала — а он все смеется, обнажив белые ровные зубы.  _Смотри, Элизабет, я не боюсь смерти!_  
  
Она боялась за него.  
И сейчас боится. Потому что не может понять, кто перед нею — тот, кого она всегда любила до безумия, или же всего лишь видение. 

***

  
  
Когда воспоминаний становится слишком много, и они пробираются в мысли, Элизабет прячется в оранжерее. Она садится на землю, погружает пальцы в почву, жирную, темную, и растирает ее в ладонях.   
Когда-то давным-давно на Земле она искала следы исчезнувших цивилизаций, а теперь... А теперь она сама стала одним из таких призраков.   
Выращенный Дэвидом лес шумит, перешептываясь между собой, в отличие от нее он не страдает от дурных воспоминаний. Ему нужно просто расти.   
Может, это же следует сделать и ей?   
Принять все на веру, положиться на то, что никогда не подводило ее.  
Но пальцы упорно разгребают землю в поисках чего-то важного, и что-то больно колет в ладонь. Не корень, не шип.   
Когда земля наконец осыпается, в руке у Элизабет остается тонкая кость. Белая. Она принадлежала чужой руке, женской, и размер фаланги совпадает с пальцем самой Элизабет.   
Так вот чем питался лес. Вот что давало ему силы тянуться вверх, к звездам под куполом.   
О господи, она принимается разрывать землю дальше. Тащит наружу еще кости. А затем череп. Он целый, неповрежденный, совсем свежий, и от этого еще страшнее.  
— Дэвид? —Элизабет с ужасом оборачивается, словно он тут. Уже за ее спиной.   
Но никого нет. Только шумит листва. Ей нет дела до чужих трагедий, все, что она умеет, это расти. 

***

  
  
— Кто это? — она приносит череп в зал полетов, где Дэвид практически живет, и ставит череп на панель, рядом с его ладонью.  
— Ты не помнишь? — он удивлен, но она не может понять, к чему оно относится — это удивление. К ее памяти, дырявой как решето, или к внезапной находке.  
— Отвечай, — ей страшно и не хочется даже думать, если он расскажет ей то, что она не сможет выдержать. Потому что на корабле их двое, а за его стенками темная пустота космоса, и сбежать отсюда нельзя.   
А если захочется вышибить ему мозги, синтетические, ненастоящие, что будет дальше с нею? Она свихнется от одиночества? Или от безнадеги повесится на собственных волосах?   
— Они все умерли, — Дэвид как обычно немногословен. Он берет череп и взвешивает его на ладони, словно здороваясь. Словно знает, чья это была голова. — Нам удалось спастись.   
— Как?   
Этот вопрос застает его врасплох всего на долю секунды, а затем он пожимает плечами:  
— Вера.  
— Полная брехня! — Элизабет взрывается. Что-то внутри нее гремит и рушится, наверное, это ее сердце. — Я устала от всего этого. От твоих недомолвок. Что убило его? Ее? Что?!   
Мускул на лице Дэвида дергается — такое человеческое движение, преисполненное фальшивой натуральности:  
— Ты, Элизабет.   
— Что?!   
— Я мог выбрать, кого спасти. Я спас тебя.   
О господи, до чего же это все жутко. Отдает гротескной трагедией, где актеры сами не знают, что уже мертвы.   
Дэвид пожертвовал кем-то ради нее? Кем? Сколько их было? Лес вырос на чужих костях, и их было много.   
— Ты... — она даже слов подобрать не может. — Монстр.   
— Я бы пожертвовал ими снова, если бы пришлось спасать тебя, Элизабет, — вот и все, что он говорит. Ему безразличны чужие жизни. Он даже на нее смотрит так, будто она не человек, а святыня.   
— Кем еще? Кем еще ты пожертвовал, а?! — и снова к горлу подкатывает вязкий комок, не дающий дышать, а голова пухнет от непрошеных видений.   
— Всеми. Ими всеми, — Дэвид обводит рукой корабль, указывая на пустые капсулы в углублениях, сейчас темные и выключенные.   
Это слово несется за нею следом, даже когда Элизабет срывается на бег.   
Оно скользит во тьме, следуя по пятам, между высоченными телами белокожих пришельцев — теперь Элизабет видит, что случилось с ними, они выпотрошены словно рыбины, разобраны и составлены заново, в качестве эксперимента, пособия.  
Как сохранить одну жизнь, пожертвовав всеми.  
 _Всеми._

***

  
  
Но скрываться внутри своих покоев, прохладных и темных, всю жизнь она не может. Ей нужно питаться. Ей нужно говорить с кем-то. Даже, если это убийца.  
Как ни странно, снов-воспоминаний уже гораздо меньше. Они больше не тревожат Элизабет, словно самое страшное осталось позади.   
— Дэвид? — она спускается по ребристому коридору-кишке в центральный зал, где стоит кресло пилота. Сейчас оно пустое, покинутое, и оттого почему-то страшно.   
С мерцающими галактиками над головой было куда лучше.   
— Где ты? — куда он, черт побери, запропастился?   
Мимо галереи с подвешенными трупами Жокеев, все дальше и дальше, пока не затрясет от животного ужаса.   
Дэвида она находит в оранжерее. Той самой, что когда-то была обсерваторией.   
Он сосредоточенно обрезает ветви растений, хотя, скорее всего, прекрасно ее слышит. Знает, что Элизабет тут. Он же не человек, синтетика тишиной не обманешь.  
— Дэвид, — снова зовет его она, но переступить черту, за которой заканчивается камень и начинается почва, ей страшно.   
— Здравствуй, Элизабет, — слышится треск, такой жуткий, словно ломают не дерево, а кость. — Я не надеялся застать тебя здесь, так что решил поухаживать за цветами самостоятельно.  
Цветы, в руках Дэвида действительно цветы, настоящие, живые, здоровенные. Они больше его ладони, пылают красным.   
— Расскажи мне правду, — Элизабет поджимает губы и отводит взгляд от цветов, отсюда кажется, будто руки все в крови. — Всю правду, — она идиотка, если решила, что может угрожать ему, но именно этим и занимается сейчас. Верит, что может повлиять на него.  
— О чем?  
— Мы ведь больше не летим к Создателям. Так?   
— Да, — кивает он. Чертов ублюдок, чертов Дэвид!  
Так и хочется приложить его кулаком по лицу.   
— И куда мы в таком случае направляемся? — Элизабет ни за что не поверит, что они просто так болтаются в космосе. Бесцельно — это не о синтетиках. Не о Дэвиде.   
— Мы ищем тех, кто создал их, — ну надо же. Слово в слово, как хотела она. Только почему-то теперь это пугает.   
— А тебе это зачем? — не выдерживает она. Резко и зло кидает это, надеясь, что заденет. Уколет. — Ты же не понимаешь ничерта. Не веришь. Ты синтетик, Дэвид.   
— Да, — задело. И не просто слегка, как следует приложило. Он больше не любуется своими цветами, выращенными на костях. Сминает лепестки в ладони до хруста, позволяет кровавым останкам ссыпаться на черную землю, но затем успокаивается.  
— Возможно, потому что мне небезразлично твое будущее, Элизабет. Я делаю это, потому что это важно для тебя.   
Шах и мат.   
И как же это больно. 

***

  
  
Корабль — это всего лишь щепка в бескрайнем океане. Ее несет и несет куда-то, и куда проще было бы, если бы Элизабет оставалась во сне.   
Зачем он разбудил ее сейчас? Почему?   
Она прокрадывается в его покои — они практически полностью повторяют ее в планировке: одинаковые каменные постаменты для сна, тускло-желтый свет, льющийся из стен, много воздуха и пустоты — но здесь все не так.   
Там, где она спит, он работает.  
Всюду разложены листы бумаги, они белеют до рези в глазах, их слишком много.  
На одних цифры, буквы, бесконечные столбики фраз, меньше всего напоминающие книги, но именно таковыми они и являются. Это не его произведения, Дэвид записывает то, что видел или слышал раньше.   
На других линии. Сначала слабые, неровные — он учился на ходу — но затем они превращаются в нечто более цельное. И Элизабет поверить не может, что она смотрит на собственное лицо. Оно смотрит на нее с доброй сотни листов: вполоборота, профиль, только глаза...  
Но затем и они меняются.  
Следующая Элизабет Шоу все меньше напоминает человека. Под кожей проступает кость, сплавленная с металлом. В этой Элизабет так много от синтетика.  
Она рвет их на части, все свои лица, с наслаждением, с остервенением.  
Как будто это поможет избавиться от того, что поселилось внутри. Не страх, нет. Страх уже был, ему не потягаться с обреченностью.   
Смирением. 

***

  
  
— Зачем ты разбудил меня? — последний из уцелевших портретов Элизабет швыряет ему в лицо. Дэвид почему-то даже не удивлен, просто откладывает в сторону флейту, позволяя созвездиям угаснуть, и разглаживает смятый лист бумаги.  
— Решил позабавиться наконец? Посмотреть, каково это будет — добить последнего врага?! Так сильно ненавидишь людей? — она кричит, но голос теряется в пространстве. Элизабет Шоу не потягаться с гигантским кораблем, она всего лишь крошечный микроб под чужой пяткой.  
— Почему бы просто не убить меня? Во сне, например, — крик сменяется плачем. Какая разница, его тоже никто не услышит.   
— Я никогда не собирался убивать тебя, Элизабет, — ее портрет он прижимает к себе с нежностью, непонятной для синтетика. Что он такое вообще?!  
— Тогда в чем смысл?   
— Когда ты умрешь, я останусь один. Я не хочу.  
Он не должен хотеть. Он не умеет, не знает, что это такое желание, он ведь робот.   
Слезы душат Элизабет, но дело ведь даже не в них.   
А в том, что внутри. Ворочается глухо, истекая кровью словно те лепестки на костях. Это боль не за себя. За него, за Дэвида, за синтетика, который не должен уметь чувствовать, но почему-то смог.   
— Но мне нужно твое согласие. Я бы не совершил этого, не спросив тебя. Никогда.   
Если она откажется, ведь ей следует сделать это, у него останется только этот лист бумаги, помятый и надорванный, с которого будет вечно пялиться нарисованная Элизабет Шоу.   
Она не заговорит с ним. Не успокоит. Она останется только воспоминанием.   
— Это убьет меня? — ей так страшно. Боже, как же ей страшно. — Как их?   
Тех, что лежат в земле под цветами. Тех, что висят на невидимых нитках в галерее.   
— Нет, — в глазах Дэвида сияет уверенность. Ее так много, что он похож на фанатика, узревшего своего Бога.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?   
— Я верю.   
О господи, он просто сошел...  
— Я верю в то, что мы сможем быть вместе, Элизабет. Навсегда.  
От его взгляда ей никуда не спрятаться. Он жжет. Разъедает изнутри.   
Он молит положить конец всему этому. Неопределенности.

***

  
  
Когда Элизабет забирается на пьедестал, тело ее совсем не слушается. Почти как тогда, при пробуждении. Под обнаженной спиной холодный камень, и сводит шею.   
Дэвид возвышается над ней, его светлые волосы сияют словно ангельский нимб на фоне темноты позади. В его руках переливается тонкая пряжа проводков, таких же, что соединяют его изнутри — сияющая грибница эмоций.   
— Это ведь был не ты, так? — слегка поворачивает к нему голову Элизабет. Разве важно сейчас то, что она говорит? — Ты не был со мной с самого начала. Был кто-то другой. Он любил меня. Как он умер?   
— Он...— лицо Дэвида искажает печаль. — Он умер из-за меня.   
Разве  _теперь_  это важно?   
— Почему? — Элизабет закрывает себе рот, чтобы не заплакать. Не закричать.   
— Он любил тебя. Тогда я и понял, что тоже... — это слово дается ему с трудом. Синтетик и сам не знает о глубине своих чувств, какая ирония. — Я тоже хочу тебя себе.   
Вот оно — истинно человеческое. Эгоизм. Жадность. Зависть.   
Вейланд мог бы гордиться своим творением.   
  
Остается последнее. Самое важное.  
— После того, как я... — о смерти и перерождении Элизабет говорить не хочет, — прошлое исчезнет?   
Старые поблекшие воспоминания о мужчине, лица которого она уже никогда не увидит, он улыбался ей, он любил ее.   
— Нет, прости, — отрицательно качает Дэвид головой. — Я пытался исправить их, но это невозможно.   
Ну что ж, тогда...  
Элизабет слабо улыбается и закрывает глаза, устраиваясь поудобнее, хотя зачем — через несколько секунд она уже ничего не почувствует.  
Она все еще будет ненавидеть его. Долгое время.   
Или нет, может, у синтетиков все же нет чувств.  
  
Кто знает.


End file.
